


Since Creation

by misslonelyhearts



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics, hozier-inspired, like what else is new right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslonelyhearts/pseuds/misslonelyhearts
Summary: Listen to too much Hozier, become freshly obsessed with itsOmens-ish applications, and you get this: A thing that’s not prose, and doesn’t know how to be a poem.I’m not any sort of musician. God, am I evernota musician. Still, this thing feels like a song. It wants to be a companion piece. The lyrics one sings, with increasingly mournful skill, while they’re driving an ineffable route from Eden to... wherever hope might presently reside.The Tumblr version of this piece is presented with graphics that I created out of elements from the opening credit sequence of the show. So, if you'd like to see that, there's a link in the body of the post.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Since Creation

  
  
  
  
  
  
You’re no coward, and I know it,   
we’re too much alike for that.  
Us doubtful gardeners, though,   
we bury seeds each time we chat. 

A blessing counts for nothing   
if you won’t touch it in the light.  
I’ve been banking miracles  
so I can meet you every night.

All we have in common is  
neither of us wants to hurt me.  
And they’ve been waiting since creation  
for the day that isn’t true.

Old enough to know better,   
more than clever,   
we’re all we’ve got.  
If you read to me, honey,  
I promise to never   
guess the plot.

Don’t wile my nice from hiding, then confess   
it left you cursed.  
If we’re talking kindness, I’ll protest  
you killed me first.

We’ve nothing hateful in common,   
that’s how it ought to be.  
I’m so damned grateful  
neither of us wants to hurt me.

But I’ve been waiting since creation   
for the day it isn’t true.  
So I can love the falling sword   
as much as I love you.

We get so dim, dear,   
‘til the smoke and the stir clears,   
then I can really see;   
They all starved who   
ate food for thought, and   
our first clue was me.

We’ve nothing grateful in common,  
just how they taught us to be.  
Oh, I should hate you, but  
neither of us wants to hurt me.

I’ve been waiting since creation   
for the day it isn’t true.  
Then I can love the falling sword   
as much as I love you.

Neither of us wants to hurt me,   
it should’ve been our first clue.  
I could try to be more than this,   
but I’d never do that to you.

I’ve been waiting since creation   
for the day it isn’t true,  
so I can love the falling sword   
as much as I love you.

If I’ve been waiting forever, honey, you must have, too.

So, come find me, when they end creation,  
we’ll raise a glass to the final view;  
We were born to sow their garden,  
But the seeds we buried never grew.

If you want magic, baby, it’s us  
doing faith for a thrill.   
I trust you to swing that sword,   
and you trust me to be still.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-[graphic version here](https://bossuary.tumblr.com/post/190514603105/since-creation-this-can-be-read-sans)-


End file.
